a Regular Day at teh Ministry
by ASGT and Kat Maximoff
Summary: AHHHHHHHH CROSSOVER!!! It's with my friends... yes, all 9 of um and the ministry of magic. you'll be scared, it's for a SUSHI challenge (formaly known as ACHOO) oh, and Pippin loves his pet mango dearly, when it dies. He dies too
1. Default Chapter

Ok, I'm on a mission to Piss you all off again! And it will work! So.... FOR THE NEW SUSHI CHALLENGE! Here to announce the actors for special guest appearances is... Drum roll please.... Thank you... FRITO BUGGER!!!!!!!!!!! **People give her inquisition looks** FRODO BAGGANSE! FRITO IS ONLY HIS NAME FROM BORED OF THE RINGS!   
Frito: We have... Moxie and Pepsi (Merry and Pippin) AND there pet Mango, Beatrice!   
Snape in his SHOWER CAP and Towel!   
Random Person: I thought thy "Snape" never washed thy hair...  
Frito: QUIET ARROWROOT SON OF ARROWSHIRT (Aragorn) SO... LET"S Get on with the show....  
  
  
  
A NORMAL DAY AT THE MINSITRY OF MAGIC!  
Subtitled: Get the Hobbits OUTTA HERE! THEY'RE EATING MY MUSTACHE  
  
Cornelius Fudge was in a disastrous state. He had just gone in to get his mustached trimmed... But NOOOOOOOOO they had to wax it, oh, that wasn't just the problem, they were OUT OF WAX so they used PEAUNUT BUTTER... Only that went wrong and IT DIDDN'T COME OUT!!!!! So now he had a mustache full of Peanut Butter... and it was the 3rd time today that someone had came up to him and licked his peanut butter mustache... Just then two short people came whizzing by, stopping only for a second to taste his mustache.   
"Merry, This is good, what is it?"  
"Pippin, It's Peanut Butter" Said Merry  
"Do they have mushroom butter?" Pippin asked  
"I don't' think so, I hope they don't have Mango Butter, or Beatrice will be scared..." Merry said pointing to his pet mango with a pink tutu on.   
"GUARDS! SECURITY! SOMEONE IS EATTING MY MUSTACHE AGAIN!" Fudge yelled. Upon his command 10 hit-wizards appeared and tucked Merry and Pippin and Beatrice under their arms and ran to the Jail cell.   
  
MEANWHILE back in FUDGE'S OFFICE:  
  
"Severus, we need to get rid of all these pests, there a 9 total right now." Fudge said, talking to the head of Snape in the Fire, with a shower cap on.   
"Right, can you give me a description?"  
"4 short, rather fat no shoes, furry feet. 2 Muggles... yes, Muggles in the MINISTRY, with short beards, red and brown hair. One old chap, could be related to Dumbledor, He carries around a staff. One short guy with a brown beard and an axe, one tall guy, long platinum hair... The girl Hit-Witches were swooning over him... Oh, they all carry some sort of weapon." Fudge said  
"Hmm... Looks like we need a bookworm for this... Forgive me Fudge, I must go get the fitly little Mud-Blood and her book population. She'll arrive later. " Snape said and left to get Hermione  
  
  
LATER...  
"Hello Mr. Fudge, I'm ever so glad to be here, now where are these chaps?" Hermione said  
"Upstairs, to the left, the secret entrance is behind the book case, you cant' miss it."   
With that Hermi trotted off.   
  
  
"Pippin, get off my leg."  
"Why don't you Frodo, or should I say FRITO!"  
"Don't' make fun of my name PEPSI!"  
"I like the name Pepsi.... It makes me hyper... speaking of food... I'm hungry, merry do you still have the mushrooms from Farmer. Maggot?   
Just then, Hermione burst through the door.   
"Hello all, I'm Hermione Granger... but you can call me Top of Form  
"Hello all, my name is Hermione granger. Who are you all?"  
"Aragorn son of Arathorn"  
"Boromir..."  
"Frodo"   
"Sam"  
"Pippin"  
"Merry"  
"Gimli"  
"Legolas"  
"Gandalf, what sorcery is this? Is this the work of Sauroman?"  
  
"OK 


	2. The BETTER ONE, since Rubs rected it,

Ok, I'm on a mission to Piss you all off again! And it will work! So.... FOR THE NEW SUSHI CHALLENGE! Here to announce the actors for special guest appearances is... Drum roll please.... Thank you... FRITO BUGGER!!!!!!!!!!! **People give her inquisition looks** FRODO BAGGANSE! FRITO IS ONLY HIS NAME FROM BORED OF THE RINGS!   
Frito: We have... Moxie and Pepsi (Merry and Pippin) AND there pet Mango, Beatrice!   
Snape in his SHOWER CAP and Towel!   
Random Person: I thought thy "Snape" never washed thy hair...  
Frito: QUIET ARROWROOT SON OF ARROWSHIRT (Aragorn) SO... LET"S Get on with the show....  
  
  
  
A NORMAL DAY AT THE MINSITRY OF MAGIC!  
Subtitled: Get the Hobbits OUTTA HERE! THEY'RE EATING MY MUSTACHE  
  
Cornelius Fudge was in a disastrous state. He had just gone in to get his mustached trimmed... But NOOOOOOOOO they had to wax it, oh, that wasn't just the problem, they were OUT OF WAX so they used PEAUNUT BUTTER... Only that went wrong and IT DIDDN'T COME OUT!!!!! So now he had a mustache full of Peanut Butter... and it was the 3rd time today that someone had came up to him and licked his peanut butter mustache... Just then two short people came whizzing by, stopping only for a second to taste his mustache.   
"Merry, This is good, what is it?"  
"Pippin, It's Peanut Butter" Said Merry  
"Do they have mushroom butter?" Pippin asked  
"I don't' think so, I hope they don't have Mango Butter, or Beatrice will be scared..." Merry said pointing to his pet mango with a pink tutu on.   
"GUARDS! SECURITY! SOMEONE IS EATTING MY MUSTACHE AGAIN!" Fudge yelled. Upon his command 10 hit-wizards appeared and tucked Merry and Pippin and Beatrice under their arms and ran to the Jail cell.   
  
MEANWHILE back in FUDGE'S OFFICE:  
  
"Severus, we need to get rid of all these pests, there a 9 total right now." Fudge said, talking to the head of Snape in the Fire, with a shower cap on.   
"Right, can you give me a description?"  
"4 short, rather fat no shoes, furry feet. 2 Muggles... yes, Muggles in the MINISTRY, with short beards, red and brown hair. One old chap, could be related to Dumbledor, He carries around a staff. One short guy with a brown beard and an axe, one tall guy, long platinum hair... The girl Hit-Witches were swooning over him... Oh, they all carry some sort of weapon." Fudge said  
"Hmm... Looks like we need a bookworm for this... Forgive me Fudge, I must go get the fitly little Mud-Blood and her book population. She'll arrive later. " Snape said and left to get Hermione  
  
  
LATER...  
"Hello Mr. Fudge, I'm ever so glad to be here, now where are these chaps?" Hermione said  
"Upstairs, to the left, the secret entrance is behind the book case, you cant' miss it."   
With that Hermi trotted off.   
  
  
"Pippin, get off my leg."  
"Why don't you Frodo, or should I say FRITO!"  
"Don't' make fun of my name PEPSI!"  
"I like the name Pepsi.... It makes me hyper... speaking of food... I'm hungry, merry do you still have the mushrooms from Farmer. Maggot?   
Just then, Hermione burst through the door.   
"Hello all, I'm Hermione Granger... but you can call me Top of Form  
"Hello all, my name is Hermione granger. Who are you all?"  
"Aragorn son of Arathorn"  
"Boromir..."  
"Frodo"   
"Sam"  
"Pippin"  
"Merry"  
"Gimli"  
"Legolas"  
"Gandalf, what sorcery is this? Is this the work of Sauroman?"  
  
"OK 


End file.
